Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Terry's Choice". Plot (As everyone cheered for the song, the polar bears were hearing it on their way to the land) *Harold: Where is that song coming from? *King Polar: Well, well, well. That brave Mumble HappyFeet was singing it. *Harold: Yes. We found him. *King Polar: Don't worry dad, we will stop him. *Sharon: I can hear it from here. *Zion: That's it. *Minty: We are going to stop Mumble and Terry. *Zyana: Let's go. This is the Adelie-Land colony. *King Polar: Yeah, everyone is gonna lose it including that annoying puffin i saw from the sky. (In Adelie-Land) *Sven: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for coming to the party with us today. *Lovelace: Ladies and Gentleman, we are done for today. The show is over and tomorrow we will have more fun to play. *Raul: Today we have the longest show ever. *Ramón: Yep. Always good. *Lovelace: Now. I am smelling danger right now. *Mumble: What? *Ramón: It's okay Tallboy, there's nothing to worry. *Lovelace: Also, we have big exciting news to show. The water is unfrozen and now, the fishes should come by now and we eat them up. *Terry: Yes. Lunch is coming. *Noah: So hungry in my tummy. *Ramón: Hey. Where are the fishes? *Lovelace: Ramón, we have to go underwater to find them. *Ramón: Ugh. *Lovelace: Sorry. We do it everyday. *Noah: Oh no! The polar bears are here! *Lovelace: Danger ahead! (The Polar Bear Squad arrives in Adelie-Land) *King Polar: Well, well, well. Lovelace and Noah, we meet again. *Lovelace: King Polar, for all these years, i exiled you along with your members. You are no longer coming back with us ever again. *King Polar: Huh? Is that so? I think i need a little challenge from you. *Sven: Hey you, out of our land. *Sharon: Do you know what that puffin is saying? *King Polar: I don't know. But i wanna kill it so badly. *Sven: Oh no you don't what do you have to say for yourself? *King Polar: Is to RUN! (Everyone panic by running) *King Polar: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Lovelace: King Polar, you ruined everything. *King Polar: No. I ruined it for you. *Lovelace: Leave our home now. *King Polar: No. *slip Lovelace to the snow* *Sven: Lovelace! *Lovelace: I'm alright. *King Polar: Now. You pissed me off. *Mumble: Polar, don't step on the crack. *King Polar: What? *step on the crack* *Ramón: During the song, someone made a crack. No one is allowed to step on it and you blew it. *King Polar: Guys, run! *Sharon: Right on. *Harold: Let's get out of here! *King Polar: Let's go. *Lovelace: Come back. (The crack spead everywhere and crack Adelie-Land up) *Sven: Everything is breaking, run! *Lovelace: Let's go! *Noah: Go to the hill and escape! *Ramón: Let's move! (The penguins head over to the hill to escape) *King Polar: Come back here you little pests! *Lovelace: Not so fast! See you later. *King Polar: Hey! *Harold: Run, run, run. *Zyana: Let move it. *Zion: Come on daddy. *King Polar: I'm on it. We're going home. *Minty: Yay. Let's do it. *Gloria: Hey! Fix our home now. *Terry: They're escaping. I had no choice. (The mountains were breaking part, causing Sven's high hill to break apart) *Sven: Our land is breaking apart, run! (Everyone returned safe to the land) *Bradley: Move boys! *Sally: My Squad, this way! *King Polar: Thank you Aunt Sally. *Harold: Lead the way brother. *Bradley: I'm on it. *Sven: Bears! Ah, fine. Forget it. *Noah: Sven, your land is breaking apart. *Sven: Oh no. They caused an earthquake. *Lovelace: Aye ya ya. What is happening? *Carmen: The land is breaking. *Lovelace: No! (The emperors are the only ones left as the landscape and the mountains started to break into the water) *Mumble: Hurry! We are the last ones in. *Gloria: Mumble, we're the slowest penguins on Earth. No one is faster than a emperor. *Mumble: God damn. We are never perfect. I wish we were fast. *Erik: Daddy, Adelie-Land is breaking, run! *Mumble: Oh no! We're left behind. Run! (The ice pieces break as Mumble, Gloria and Erik jump to the high cliffs of the land) *Mumble: Jump to the exit! (They jump to the exit) *Mumble: Everyone's okay? *Eggbert: No! Seymour is trapped. *Mumble: Oh no. *Seymour: *stuck in a puddle* Help me! Atticus, save yourself. *Atticus: Dad, no. *Seymour: Sorry son, but you gotta go. I'll be safe. *Atticus: But daddy. *Mumble: No. Saving time. (Mumble run to save Seymour by holding his fins) *Mumble: Hold! *Seymour: Alright. Just hold on. *hold on to Mumble as safe* Thanks pal. *Mumble: You're welcome. Now let's go. The land is breaking. (The emperors run off to the plains as Adelie-Land breaks part and turn out to be a cliff as shaped as a penguin face) *Lovelace: Oh no. Our home is gone. *Everyone: *shocked* *Sven: My beautiful home. I guess i have to go back with my family) *Lovelace: No. You're staying with us. You have to help us for now on. *Sven: Okay. You win. You always win. *Lovelace: Just beat it. *Erik: That was fun. *Mumble: Seymour is safe. *Seymour: Yep. All okay. *Noah: Thank you Mumble for saving Seymour's life. You are always the best around. You helped for many years as the first penguin in my colony who can't sing. There are some penguins who can't sing. You are not the only one left in the Great Scarcity. *Mumble: Thanks to you. *Atticus: Daddy, welcome back. *Seymour: Thanks son. *Terry: Come on guys, we have to go back to Penguin-Land. *Lovelace: But what about us? *Terry: You're coming with me. *Lovelace: Oh. Yeah, i'm coming with you. *Sven: Guys, let's go to Penguin-Land. *Noah: Let's go. (On their way to Penguin-Land) *Carmen: It's sad that we lose a home. *Raul: Now we have to move to Penguin-Land. We're not gonna fit on the place. Too much people like a party. *Terry: Don't worry guys, everyone's alright. Just say that nobody's perfect. *Sven: No one is perfect. We all made mistakes. *Terry: Sad to know. You want to know a song i made from my childhood. *Rinaldo: What? *Terry: You hear it. *tap dance* (Terry's heartsong "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo begin to play) *Mumble: Wow. *Raul: That's cool bro. *Terry: Yeah, it reminded me of something when i was a little chick. *sing* Ooh there's something about just something about the way she's move And I can't figure it out there's something about her. Said ooh it's something about kinda woman that want you but don't need you And I can't figure it out it's something about her Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off She's fly effortlessly Cause she move like a boss do what a boss Do she got me thinkin' about gettin' involved That's the kinda girl I need *Female Chinstrap Penguins: *scream in love for Terry* *Terry: She got her own thing that's why I love her Miss Independent Won't you come and spend a little time She got her own thing that's why I love her Miss Independent ooh the way you shine Miss Independent *Mary: Aw, Terry. *Terry: Ooh there's somethin' about kinda woman that can do for herself I look at her and it makes me proud There's something about her Somethin' oh so fluffy about kinda woman that don't even need my help She said she got it she got it No doubt, it's somethin' about her Cause she work like a boss play like a boss Car and a crib she about to pay em both off And the bills are paid on time yeah She made for a boss only a boss Anything less she telling them to get lost That's the girl that's on my mind *Female Little Penguins: *scream and fall back to the ground* *Terry: Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it And everything she got best believe she bought it She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it You're everything I need, said you're everything I need *Lovelace: Oh yeah Terry. That song would cheer us up. *Terry: Yeah. To the bright side to the day of the dawn. *Rinaldo: You got it my man. *Terry: Thank you Rinaldo. *singing* Miss Independent That's why I love her (The song end as everyone cheered for Terry) *Terry: Yes yes yes! I did it. *Lovelace: Congratulations Terry. You are one of the best singers in the world. *Ramón: You will be like us. You will be like the voice in your heart. *Terry: In the spirit i say. *Ramón: Right, you're alway with us in some of the days. *Terry: But Ramón, i don't know what you're saying. *Ramón: Never mind. You rock bro. *Terry: Thank you. (With the Polar Bear Squad) *King Polar: Man, it's over. I got rid of Adélie-Land for all. *Sharon: King Polar, now since Lovelace moved out of the land, it time for us to move on. *King Polar: Yes. But i still got my hands on Noah and Terry. *Harold: Terry, the penguin you want to kill. *King Polar: Yes. He's my target. I must destroy him. *Zyana: My nephew, make sure that you defeat Mumble and also his adélie friends. *King Polar: Yes i know. He must have save the fishes from the aliens and the skuas tries to stop it. I also send a pack of skuas to stop Mumble and Terry. The skuas friend of us passed away from his sickness because, he's getting old. Now Boss Skua is responsible for the death of our skua friend and he is in charge of stopping Penguin-Land for good. He must do it for us. (At Penguin-Land) *Noah: Welcome home everyone. *Mumble: That's it? *Noah: Yeah, we're back. *Lovelace: New Home Sweet New Home. *Sven: Lovelace, we need to find a place for us to sleep. *Lovelace: We must make a plan. *Sven: Yeah, you and me. We have to do it. *Noah: Well guys, this home is yours. Go on. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: They sure do like it. *Ramón: I know. *Raul: Hooray! We have a new home. *Rinaldo: So many people. It making me hype. *Nestor: Come on, let's go. *Lombardo: Right on Nestor. (Into the land) *Noah: Welcome back my glacier. *Lovelace: So, ready for me to stand? *Noah: Stay with the elders. *Lovelace: Sure. *Sven: That gotta hurt. You may know by now. *Noah: Ha ha ha. What a penguin. *Maurice: Anything alright Noah? *Noah: Very good. *Maurice: Our day went pretty fine. (In a small cave of the land) *Mumble: Ramón, so you will be sleeping with us. *Ramón: Yes, Reminded me back home when i first made Amigos Cave. *Mumble: The land is different now. We move to another side just becsuse we lost our home. *Ramón: Yeah. My mate will be sleeping there. *Mumble: So we have a mirror. As a ice. *Ramón: Nothing getting on my nerves. It's fine. *Mumble: Thank you. (With Seymour) *Seymour: So everyone, you will share a room together. There will be a few changes soon. *Chinstrap Penguin #1: Few changes.......yeah. *Chinstrap Penguin #2: Are they the same? *Seymour: No. It will change. Tomorrow it will be another day. Everything will be different for now on. Be prepared for your rooms. *Little Penguin #1: I can't wait to get my rooms. *Little Penguin #2: Me too. (With Miss Viola) *Miss Viola: Mrs. Astrakhan, is this okay to start a new school for the chicks? *Mrs. Astrakhan: If we have enough students. Then it would be full like a collage. *Miss Viola: We have to seperate the time for our new students. *Mrs. Astrakhan: I may want to have a talk with Noah later. *Miss Viola: Sure. (Meanwhile, a pack of skuas were flying) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. What does King Polar want us? *Dino: His skua helper pass away like a month ago. Now we have to do the job to stop the emperors. *Francesco: That's good. *Brokebeak: Shut up Francesco, you alway have to blurp out a single word. *Francesco: Hey. Knock it off Beak Boy. *Boss Skua: Will you two quit it? *Francesco: Fine. *Boss Skua: This time.....flipper boy will lose for real. (Back in Emperor-Land) *Terry: So, we have a small spot with a water puddle and there is a small hole for the chicks to go in. We sometimes have problems like when Mumble need to comfort Erik back on Emperor-Land. *Little Penguin #1: That the main purpose. *Little Penguin #2: Is there a swimming pool around? *Terry: No. I'm sorry. We don't have one. I wish we could, but we don't have one than most penguin homes. *Little Penguin #3: At least we tried. There will be more homes with a pool. *Terry: If just. *Little Penguin #4: Oh well. It's a pretty good place we got. *Terry: Thank you. I thought i was going to quit. (In a glacier) *Noah: Oh no.........skuas. (The skuas arrive, planning to attack the land) *Boss Skua: There we are boys. Time to plan the attack! (With the penguins) *Edwin: Skuas! Take cover! (Everyone panic as the parents hold their chick from wandering) *Mumble: Move move move. The skuas are here. *Ramón: Oh no. Fear, worse, bad. Not this again. *Mumble: But hey, we already have a cave. (Gloria, Miss Viola, Terry and Mary run as they pick a snowball to throw them at the skuas) *Gloria: Go away! *Miss Viola: Back off! No skua is allowed to come. *Dino: Give me a baby! *Terry: *slap Dino* No. No. Get out of here sneaky peak. *Mary: Yeah, you tell him boy. (Vinnie open his claws to catch a penguin until Sven starts flying and fight him) *Sven: Stop it man. *Vinnie: LEAVE ME ALONE! *Brokebeak: Francesco, go get him. *Francesco: Here i go.....to the idol of my dreams! *Lovelace: *throw a snowball at Francesco* Ha! *Francesco: My eyes! *Lovelace: Snow is water. You don't know snow when it like sand. *Boss Skua: Lovelace! *Lovelace: Oh no. *Seymour: *block Boss Skua* Stop! *Boss Skua: Ahhhh. *Seymour: Yeah, you. Get out of here you chick theft. *Boss Skua: Don't get on my nerves. I have been finding you all over the continent! *Frankie: *sneak to Mrs. Astrakhan* Ha ha ha ha ha. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh no. Help me! *Edwin: *throw a snowball at Frankie* STOP! *Frankie: Oh no. The snow. *fly away* *Edwin: Now that how a bad guy go away. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh Edwin. *Edwin: My old teacher, i did it again. (The Chinstrap and Little penguins are throwing snowballs at the skuas to make them go away) *Chinstrap #1: Go! Go! *Chinstrap #2: Go away. *Little #1: Don't come back to steal a chick ever again! *Little #2: Yeah. *Chinstrap #1: Dummies these days. (Boss Skua was getting close to Seymour and Lovelace) *Lovelace: Oh brother. *Seymour: We have to do something Lovelace. What can we do? *Boss Skua: You have no match for me now. King Polar will be so happy for killing you. Now have a claw of this! *Edwin: *throw a snowball at Boss Skua* Got you! *Boss Skua: No! Not you again. *Edwin: Yes. Trying to hurt our feelings? *Boss Skua: Your feelings? Who feelings is that? *Edwin: You. Leave it alone. *Sven: *defeat Vinnie* Ha. Take it you bad bird. *Vinnie: Once again, i will have my revenge! (In the glacier, the elders are slapping the skuas out of the land) *Noah: Get out! Get out! All of you. *Eggbert: Keep slapping those skuas. They will try to make us fall like a tower. *Dino: *spy* Noah, my nemesis. *fly over to Noah* I will now kill you! *Noah: Oh shoot. *slap Dino* Yes! I did it. *Eggbert: Good job Noah. *Noah: Thank you. *Boss Skua: Curse you Noah! You will pay until next time! (All of the skuas are flying away from the penguins) *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: We did it! They got away this time. *Ramón: We still got it. *Raul: Oh boy. The bad birds are never getting the babies ever again. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Erik, my boy. *Erik: The skuas are gone. *Atticus: Safe and sound. *Sven: Alrighty. We save the day. *Lovelace: Of course we saved the day. *Carmen: Back to normal in our new home. *Gloria: Alright, back to our places. *Miss Viola: You sure bet about this. *Terry: Who know. We don't like predators like leopard seals. *Mary: Terry, what our future holds, if what the life time is. *Terry: Yes. That would make one big change. *Mary: Got it. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 7) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters